The Raging Necropolis
by Necromancer Shadestone
Summary: Cronus has succeeded in capturing the Herald Staff of Hermes, and now controls the Griffins, and every horrible creature on earth. Not only that, but he summons the Hydra and others from the past!
1. The Ascencion to the Skies

The Raging Necropolis

Chapter One

_The Ascension to the Skies_

SUMMARY FOR THE STORY: Cronus has succeeded in capturing the Herald Staff of Hermes, and now controls the Griffins, and every horrible creature on earth. Not only that, but he summons the Hydra and others from the past! Jay and the others must stop Cronus and his monsters from causing utter chaos upon the world. As a strange floating block enters the skies, the young ones must stop another familiar foe as well…

* * *

Cronus laughed hysterically at the battered group, swinging his monstrous scythe all around like a maniac. The giants chuckled nervously, afraid but happy all the same. A golden caduceus was held by Agnon, the brown-skinned giant. A gasp escaped Jay's lips as Cronus struck the ground, unleashing a torrent of waves. 

The teens cried out and were blasted back. Now a huge laugh escaped the giants. Cronus forced to stop laughing, but fell unto the ground, laughing once more. The god of time pounded the ground, laughing like clown and rolling around like a log.

"After two years, the seven children are defeated. The time has come to claim my reward." Cronus snatched the caduceus from Agnon's hands, marvelling the craftsmanship. His fingers slid up and down the golden surface, admiring it.

"Griffins!" shouted Cronus. "Come to your new master!"

A screech sounded and Griffins flew out of the sky, clawing at the small group of teenagers before landing in front of Cronus. The leading Griffin bowed before the god, and then screeched loudly.

"Slay the seven heroes before your eyes, Griffins!" barked Cronus.

The Griffins screeched once more and flew at the group, talons outstretched. Jay gasped, raising his blade to defend himself. A Griffin clawed it away and slammed Jay to the ground. Archie lunged at an attacking Griffin, leaving a huge gash on the creature. A screech came from the Griffin's beak, and then fell motionless to the ground.

Neil screamed and ducked as a Griffin flew past, missing his head by an inch. The Griffin glared at Neil and turned forward. It squealed with fear as it collided against a tree trunk.

A large whip cut through two Griffins, leaving them with large gashes and cuts. Archie gritted his teeth angrily. If they keep this up, they're doomed. On the corner of his eye he saw a revived Jay and an angry Theresa fighting a large Griffin, driving it against a nearby tree. The woods were silent but hideous in the afternoon sun. Odie let out a cry of defeat as a Griffin knocked him cold, but was lifted up by Herry.

Herry simply threw the Griffin away—towards the giants. A loud crash sounded and the giants were in a heap, dazed. The Griffin tried to stand, but collapsed due to the heavy crash with the giants.

Cronus growled angrily. He cast open a portal, waved at the fighting scene and walked in. The fiery circle closed behind him as the Griffins retreated, ascending to their cloudy home. Neil's head popped from behind a rock, dust all over his face. He took out his mirror and began fixing his blond "beautiful" hair.

"We're defeated," said Archie angrily. "I can't believe it!"

"Come on, guys," said Jay. "We better get back."

In silent defeat, they exited the clearing. The battered group trekked through the deep forest, silently weeping their defeat. Odie, carried by Herry and Archie, was silent, his breathing heavy.

Little did they notice a pair of red eyes, gleaming brightly with two more pairs of eyes, watching the teens' every move.


	2. A Rising Acropolis

Dear People of the World: If you have read the first chapter and would have wondered were Atlanta is you must know she was there the whole time, though never mentioned. Sorry Atlanta Fans. --Shadestone

THE RAGING NECORPOLIS

THE RISING ACROPOLIS (Chapter 2)

The school was utterly dark in the night. Even the lights were off, for death and shadow darkened the world.

The group staggered, battered by their battle. Odie had slightly stirred all the way, but nothing more. Jay, sad as ever, was somehow transfixed by Theresa, and Archie held his arm over Atlanta. Neil was simply fixing his hair, unaware that they were already before New Olympia High's doors.

Hera sadly looked at them, her gaze passing through each teenager. Every god was there, including the mysterious Mr. Suez, the school janitor. Chiron held a golden spear, similar to the one when the school traveled back in time to the Titan War.

"The prophecy says we were supposed to defeat Cronus, not the other around," said Jay sadly.

A time of despair filled the room. The sky darkened as the moon faded into the distance. The large group watched as a huge block of earth slowly rose in the distance, gazing directly at them. They could see that a palace was built on it, over the remains of a large temple.

"That can't be—" stuttered Chiron.

"That's the Acropolis of Athens!" cried Ares, pointing at the massive block. "Who in their right mind would…?"

"Cronus," growled Herry angrily.

"Where did that come from?" asked Neil, looking up from his mirror.

The teenagers slapped their foreheads, shaking their heads at Neil. A huge roar sounded through the city, bringing terror to the hearts of mortals everywhere. Odie woke up with a start, and was lying on a couch in the school.

"What happened? Guys, what happened?"

"That's not the Acropolis!" said Hera. "That's Tartarus itself!"

"What is going on?" demanded Odie.

"Well, I'll start," said Jay. "We thought that floating block there is Athens' Acropolis, but it's actually Tartarus Prison. Somehow Cronus rose Tartarus from the Underworld…but we don't know how."

"Why would Cronus want Tartarus?" asked Archie.

"Hmmm….good question!" said a strange voice.

Everyone turned and gasped. Cronus was standing there; face smiling mockingly and holding a caduceus. The giants, who apparently were all bandaged, were dressed in complete Greek armour. A strange flicker of annoyance crossed Suez's face.

"Did you like my new pet Cerberus?" asked Cronus happily.

"Huh?" asked the entire group.

Cronus slapped his forehead. "When will that annoying mutt ever respond to my commands? I bribed him with—wait; did I say that out loud?"

The teenagers cried out in anger and rushed at Cronus. The god of time just smiled cast out a ball of energy at the roof, laughing. The ceiling collapsed and fell upon the teenagers.

Hera and the gods cried out in terror, warning the teens. Jay gasped and leaped away as a boulder fell on where he was just standing. That was not just the only one. Theresa jumped away, but landed right on Jay as a boulder fell. Both—Theresa and Jay—were in the strangest position ever. She was on top of him…something unnatural in the eyes of danger. They quickly separated, Jay clearing his throat.

The ceiling only landed in front of the teenagers—however it fooled Cronus and his minions.

Cronus explained the question Archie asked like the seven heroes were dead….but that wasn't true. "You see, I raised Tartarus from the ground because it held most of my favourite monsters. But since the only ones here are Olympians and myself—and the giants—the truth will remain silent to the seven heroes….permanently."

"You think so?" said Archie, emerging from the rubble, along with Atlanta, both covered in dirt.

Another roar sounded and the wall behind Mr. Suez—who appeared to be very irritated by Cronus' appearance and holding broom menacingly with unimaginable anger—exploded.

Dust cleared, revealing…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll leave that hanging for now! If it's too easy to guess for you and you know what's behind dust number 1 don't say it or you shall taste the wrath of evil pink bunnies! Muahahahaha! No, just kidding about the bunny part. –Shadestone


	3. The Beast's Arrival

THE RAGING NECROPOLIS

THE BEAST'S ARRIVAL

Pain…Fear…Chaos…Destruction…Evil…Sorrow…_Death_.

That was what filled the world. All the hard work we humans have made is vanishing in minutes. Dust cleared, revealing…

Cerberus. The great three headed dog of the Underworld was snapping angrily at everyone in the room. Cronus was grinning madly and so happily that his smile nearly came off his face. The giants drew back at the sight of the monstrous dog. Mr. Suez barked a few strange words in Greek, and they all sounded like creative swearing.

A loud noise rang through their ears. Cerberus was roaring and tearing wildly through the school. The screams of students came from everywhere. Suez was busily running about, chasing Cerberus and waving his broom menacingly at the monster.

"Zeus, look out!" cried Jay as Mr. Suez ducked a swipe from the beast.

"Zeus?" said Cronus. The god grinned mischievously. "I've been waiting so long for this moment, Mr. Suez! Or should I say…_Zeus_."

Cronus drew his scythe, grinning madly. His red eyes burned with hatred and victory mixed with fear. He signalled the giants to attack. The giants' expressions changed into vicious snarls. They drew short razor sharp swords, fearlessly charging at the Olympians.

Chiron and Hermes gasped and dodged a few strikes from a giant. Using his hind legs, Chiron struck the giant hard with his hooves. The centaur retreated in pain, his hooves bleeding little blood from the hard Greek armour. The giant chuckled, advancing.

Hermes screamed and planted his full body on the giant's leg, as if to slow the beast down. The monster shook its leg angrily. It lost patience and scraped Hermes of with his sword. Hermes gasped and summoned a Greek blade. The messenger swung at the monster's heel, striking it with a _splat_.

"Disgusting…gross," muttered Hermes, blocking the giant's blood from his face with his hand.

Atlanta and Archie brought one giant down, but it recovered. Jay scrambled away as his giant enemy fell forward and crashed on where he was just standing. A large roar Cerberus told everyone the battle for New Olympia High had just begun.

Suez was busily dodging blows from Cronus. A large swipe of Suez's broom struck Cronus hard. Yelping in pain from his back, the god of time retreated slowly.

"Had enough, father?" Suez spat the last word out.

Cronus regained his energy. "Never fear, Zeus. I have other plans for this little game we're playing. This is a game of chess, and the kings are locked in battle."

"We'll see who comes out alive," said Suez. His broom transformed, shaping into a golden stick that was about fifteen inches long. Delicate words were engraved upon its smooth surface, and its end held a small opening.

The golden stick grew longer, for large metal blades were protruding from its openings. Suez spun the double-bladed staff with inhuman speed, so fast it looked like a disappearing blur.

Cronus' face grew into shock. _Impossible, how can that old fool…? Bah! I will destroy him soon, as long as those idiot giants hold the line._ Cronus took a quick glance at the giants. They were retreating from Cerberus, who rampaged across the battlefield. Rubble fell from the ceiling quickly.

Zeus let out a battle cry and struck Cronus with inhuman speed. All the power he had saved since the Titan War was now unleashed. Cronus parried them uneasily, dodging blows and jumping away from slashes. Like it was a dance instead of a battle, Suez spun his staff menacingly and whacking Cronus with a rock he picked up while he was fighting.

The battle Cronus and Suez made began from a slow fight to a blurred vision of blades. Suez had the upper hand with his staff while Cronus set up defences when he could. Blade struck blade as the two fought themselves until one was exhausted.

The giants were at the edge of defeat. Cerberus was roaring wildly with pain, for Chiron's golden spear had come across the snake-tail's flesh many times. Hera had magically summoned dozens of Greek Spirits to fight for them, but they were easily defeated by Cerberus. Cronus had also taken control of some Greeks, and was busily fighting Zeus with one hand and controlling the Greek Spirits with the other.

Cronus found a weak spot in Zeus' defences. Every time he cast a powerful blow upon his son/enemy, Zeus would falter at his fathers' might. Smiling wickedly, Cronus struck a powerful blow upon Zeus, eliminating the god's defences. With his anger mixed with hate, Cronus struck Zeus once more, and the Olympian fell unto the rubble.

Everyone (including the giants—they didn't even know why they were doing it) gasped as Zeus fell into defeat. Cronus chuckled.

"Let's see how you like immortality now, Zeus!" Cronus raised his scythe to strike the defenceless Zeus. The Olympian reached for his sword-staff, which was released from his grip as he fell.

"No!" cried Jay, tackling Cronus as the god of time prepared to strike.

Cronus shoved Jay off as the two struggled to get up. Zeus grabbed his sword-staff and plunged it deep into Cronus. It just went through him like a ghost. Cronus disappeared.

Zeus realized that this was not the real Cronus. He looked up to see the _real_ Cronus. The god of time swung at the shocked Olympian, knocking his son of balance. Suez/Zeus regained balance quickly, using his sword-staff for support.

Odie was busily dodging blows from the recovered giants. He slipped, and fell unto Chiron's back. The centaur sniffed and plunged his spear deep into the giant. Roaring madly, the towering form fell. Agnon, who was fighting Archie, whistled loudly, signalling a retreat. The last five giants—there were fifteen when they arrived—backed up to the nearby wall. All the Olympians gathered together and poked the giants menacingly. The Seven Children came to Zeus' side.

Cronus, realizing defeat, cast open a portal before spitting cruelly at Zeus, glaring angrily before entering the fiery ring. Cerberus tore his way out of the building, leaving two gigantic holes on the walls of the school. Outside revealed a large city in rubble…

OK I'm going to leave it like this for now…I'll update when I like to, which might be right after this chapter. –Shadestone

P.S. I will say that Cronus knew who the school janitor was before he suddenly launched an attack on New Olympia.


	4. Capture

THE RAGING NECROPOLIS

Capture

AN: I'm back.

* * *

_Jay put his arm around Theresa protectively. The two were sitting on the couch, watching anything interesting coming up on the television. Theresa snuggled closer to him and he could feel warm skin touching his._

_They turned to each other. A few minutes past, and Jay was transfixed by Theresa. He could hear the girl's thanks of the date they just went on n hour ago. It was faint, and all that mattered was her. Blinded by everything else except her, Jay leaned closer, and closer…_

_Their lips finally met._

"Jay? Are you there?" said a whisper beside him. It was faint; almost weak, but familiar.

Groaning, Jay struggled to get up, opening his eyes. Smoke bellowed nearby, and six teenagers fought hard against approaching giants. He blinked. Once, twice, three times…

Jay looked at his left. Theresa was there, lying on a pile of rubble, coughing. He too was on a pile of rubble and stones. His sight flickered, and then steadied. Pain lanced across his leg and he fell hard unto the rocks he once laid on.

"Your leg…" Theresa indicated Jay's right leg. It had a large, bloody cut on it, starting from his knee down to the top of his ankle. Blood poured out of it, but it wasn't as dreadful as the Herry's who got a cut longer than Jay's. It healed through time, though, and Herry survived.

A cry echoed threw the flaming buildings nearby. Jay's mind flickered with memories of the battle:

_They were surrounded, watched by heavy-armoured giants. Jay cried out a command and the seven attacked. The giants were failing, until Cerberus stormed in, roaring madly. It tore its way through the seven, whacking several giants with its flailing tail and spreading bits of drool around._

_The three-headed dog barked three times, then stormed off, jumping and landing on cars. The giants snickered and attacked. Herry and Atlanta were down for a few moments, then outsmarted their guards and slew them heavily._

_A giant parried Jay's blow from his blade, kicking fiercely at the young teenager._

_All of a sudden everything flashed red. His opponent had slashed at his right leg, leaving a bloody cut. Jay staggered; unaware that he had gone a few paces away. He fell quickly onto the rubble…_

Jay swore loudly. The giants were invading the "battlefield" and had tied Atlanta, Archie and Odie. Herry and Neil cautiously crept behind their backs, and Herry grabbed two giants' hands and threw them at the flames. The giants screamed as death took them. Neil jumped at the one giant, clinging to its massive head. The giant groaned and plucked Neil away, tying him in a "string" of rope. The giant chuckled.

Jay heard Herry cry out as the sound of a sword's hilt hitting a skull came from his direction. Behind him he heard Theresa cry out his name, but he could not act. He was frozen there, watching as the giants carried his friends away. His paralyzed position helped the giants, who tied him up as well. The giants were kind enough to tie a rag around Jay's leg to stop the bleeding—for their master had ordered them to bring them to him alive.

* * *

AN: VERY short chapter, sorry, but I'm working on other stories… 


	5. Summon the Hydra!

The Raging Necropolis

Summon the Hydra!

The caduceus shined brightly in Cronus' fiendish hand. Two giants stood guard behind him, dully watching. They were in a large, open cell, and in its center was a fence of iron. This iron, however, was far stronger than any ore, but weaker than the famous adamant. A large skeleton was set in the center of the space the fence surrounded. Nine, snake heads sprouted from a gigantic ribcage. Only those who knew Hercules' twelve tasks would know it; it was the skeleton of the Hydra.

Cronus muttered a few words in Greek. Casting out his hand, his ruby ring glowed brightly, and a large jet of red light tore its way out of Cronus' ring and into the Hydra's lifeless skeleton. The light faded into the skeleton, and the bones glowed brightly. The skeleton suddenly twitched a claw—the giants stepped back.

"Now, Hydra, rise under your new master's command!" cried Cronus. He laughed hysterically.

The skeleton shook and floated into the air. Its heads looked groggily at the God of Time, and suddenly, and landed on all fours. A long head (which was the ninth and immortal one) roared, and patches of purplish-black skin started to appear. It wrapped around the body and turned into the powerful Hydra everybody knows.

"Be silent!" barked Cronus immediately. The caduceus glowed, and the Hydra immediately stopped roaring. The beast whimpered like a dog.

The doors opened, and giants strolled in with full Greek armour, dragging seven unconscious teenagers.

"Ah," said Cronus, smiling. "About time."

A giant lumbered toward him. "Rurr, hurrur, rurrur," said the giant. To everyone but giants, it was nothing but grunts and groans. But it was actually Cronus' own "lazy" way in speaking giant. Cronus spoke real giant tongue, though.

"Hmmm, you say Jay's wounded?" Cronus' eyes flashed to Jay's cut, wrapped tightly around his leg. They were starting to get up. "Well, I don't care. They'll be my pet's first meal."

"They'll be my pet's first meal."

That was the first thing Jay heard when he woke up. He groaned and realized that his leg was fortunately bandaged. Jay's noises brought a blade striking his back—luckily it was the blunt end.

Then he looked up.

In front of him was the father of Zeus, the successor of Zeus' old grandfather, the wielder of that wicked golden scythe, the "Newly-crowned King of New Olympia": Cronus.

"Cronus," growled Jay.

A grunt came from the others. He heard Atlanta struggle, and then the flash of a whip.

"Ouch!" cried Atlanta.

Jay glared at Cronus for a minute. There was something different about the God of Time. He had the same clothes, same wicked grin and face. But then…Cronus' eyes flashed a deep purple.

Purple? The villainous god's eyes were usually red. Jay heard an inhuman roar. He looked away, and was regretted that moment.

A large skeleton of a dog-like creature—except bigger. Then its neck split into _nine_ long necks—and then it two of it split again into two more necks…

The Hydra.

* * *

AN: Short again! So short…sorry, blame it on school. So...I promise two chapters after this one. EDIT: I just watched Class of the Titans: See You at the Crossroads HALLOWEEN SPECIAL a few days ago! It was kind of funny when I saw Herry and Neil get freaked out by a teenager dressed up as a zombie. I almost thought the teen was actually a zombie...I'm not good at figuring little stuff out. 


End file.
